


i want to be your comfort

by kihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Strangers to Lovers, changkyun n minhyuk are dog shifters, hyungwon's a cat, showkyun are already dating, wonhyuk are also dating but thats super minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hyunwoo and changkyun's decision to adopt a kitten together brings them hyungwon, a cat shifter unable to return to his human form.(or, changkyun, hyunwoo and hyungwon fall in love.)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87
Collections: hyungwon fest





	i want to be your comfort

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone doesn't guess who wrote this i will be shocked
> 
> disclaimer i feel like i need to add: poly relationships require A Lot of communication n sn and ck dont discuss how theyd feel abt a poly relationship In The Fic as theyve been together for years n have already established that communication n whether theyd be open to adding a third person to their relationship. so pls keep that in mind as to why it isnt included n that it has already been previously discussed!!! just felt like i had to add this in here bc i clearly left it out by choice

Changkyun’s had a long day. Not only did he end up having to spend most of his day in the library finishing off an assignment that completely slipped his mind but is due tomorrow, when he’d then gone on to his job as a dog walker one of the dogs’ collars was loose, which Changkyun didn’t realise, and he’d escaped. This meant Changkyun had spent close to an hour running all over the park trying to find the dog. He’d been near tears from the stress of it by the end and had decided to drop the other dogs off back at the owner’s house before continuing to look for the dog, only to find said dog sitting on the front doorstep waiting for him. 

So, it’s safe to say that Changkyun hasn’t been having the best day. Luckily, though, he’s almost back to his house. 

Yes, his  _ house _ . He owns one now. It still feels surreal to him. When he first dropped out of his university course at 18, he never would’ve thought that he’d own a house already, but he’d somehow got lucky with finding a well-paid job, as well as the most wonderful boyfriend, and now years later they’ve finally bought a house together and moved in. 

And with the new house, Changkyun’s also decided to return to university and pursue his dream of becoming a vet. The dog walking is just done on the side to earn himself some extra money, but he does enjoy doing it, even if on rare occasions it can be stressful. 

He smiles as he reaches the front door of his house, glad to finally be home and also to see Hyunwoo again. He’s been quite busy with his own job of running a rescue shelter, so they haven’t had the chance to spend some quality time together recently, especially with Changkyun’s heavy workload at university. But tonight they’ve already decided to have a date night in together with a nice home-cooked meal and then cuddling on the sofa while watching a movie after. 

Changkyun couldn’t be more excited, really. 

He unlocks the door, takes off his shoes, hangs his coat and bag up, and lets his shoulders finally drop and release all the tension he’s been holding in all day. His eyes shut as he stretches his arms up in the air, trying to stretch out the knots in his back, and when he opens them again he’s met with a sight he never expected to see. 

There’s the tiniest grey kitten standing in the hallway, staring up at him with its big brown eyes. 

“Hey there, buddy,” Changkyun says, dropping down to a squat to be closer to eye level with the kitten. He holds his hand out and makes the ‘pss pss’ sounds that everyone does when trying to attract a cat. 

He has no idea whose cat this is, or why it’s in his house, but he’s not going to miss an opportunity to pet the tiny animal. 

Cautiously, the kitten approaches his hand and sniffs it. Then, it must decide he’s safe, as it rubs its tiny head up against Changkyun’s hand and he can’t hold in his coo at how adorable it is. 

He runs his hand down the soft fur, stroking the kitten, and it lets out quiet little happy mews as he does so. 

Usually, cats don’t seem to like Changkyun, and often he finds that they just hiss at him and run away, but this one does seem to like him, thankfully, and it makes Changkyun smile. 

“Oh, there you are,” Hyunwoo says, walking into the hallway. He’s wearing a black turtleneck jumper and he looks  _ amazing _ if you ignore the ridiculous-looking apron he has over it. “I thought I heard the door open.” He walks over to Changkyun and leans down to kiss the top of his head. “How was uni?”

Changkyun, still stroking the cat, replies, “It was okay. I finally got that assignment done for tomorrow. I can’t believe I nearly forgot about it. And then one of the dogs went missing and I had to spend an hour looking for him.” He sighs loudly. “It’s been a long day.”

“Mm, it sounds like it. Dinner’s almost ready, though.”

“I can smell it. How was work?”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “Same as usual. We had a lot of rescues come in today, though. It’s been quite hectic.”

Changkyun finally gets up from the floor and wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist and buries his face in his neck. “I missed you.”

Hyunwoo, once again, gently kisses the top of Changkyun’s head. “I missed you, too.”

They stay there for a while, just standing in the middle of the hallway holding one another. Then, a timer rings and Changkyun has to reluctantly pull away to let Hyunwoo return to the kitchen. 

He trails after Hyunwoo, his mind solely focused on food now that he’s smelt it, and sits himself down at the table. 

Hyunwoo’s really gone all out with the whole date night plan they had. There’s a white tablecloth laid across the table, wine glasses placed for each of them, already filled, and two small candles in the centre. It makes Changkyun smile, seeing all of the effort Hyunwoo’s gone to. 

Pretty soon Hyunwoo has dished up their food and laid down a plate in front of each of them. Changkyun’s mouth waters when he sees and smells the meal up close. 

“Thank you for cooking,” he says, before instantly digging into the food. He hums happily on the first bite, it tasting just as good as it smells and looks. 

As Changkyun and Hyunwoo make their way through their meals, mostly eating in silence with occasional comments about their days, Changkyun realises that there’s an elephant (or, well, kitten) in the room that neither of them have addressed. 

“Whose is the cat?” Changkyun asks as he swallows down a bite of his chicken. 

“Ours,” Hyunwoo replies nonchalantly. 

Now, Changkyun might be forgetful sometimes, but he doesn’t think he can forget  _ owning a kitten _ . That’s too big of a thing and a decision to just forget about. 

Sure, they have been discussing finally adopting their first pet together, especially now that they’ve got this huge house to just the two of them, but Changkyun definitely doesn’t remember ever coming to a decision about which animal they wanted to adopt, let alone going and finding the perfect one for them. 

So, Changkyun takes a sip of his wine and raises his eyebrow, then asks, “We have a cat?”

Hyunwoo nods. “Yes. His name is Kitty.”

“We adopted a cat named Kitty. Together.”

“Okay, well, maybe he came into the shelter today and he looked up at me with his big eyes and I just couldn’t say no.” Hyunwoo looks sheepish, at least. “I normally can accept not bringing the rescues home, but something about this one just felt  _ right _ , you know?”

And Changkyun isn’t mad or upset with Hyunwoo, because he can’t really blame him. Anytime he’s visited the shelter he’s fallen in love with all of the animals there and wanted to bring them home. So, honestly, he respects Hyunwoo for lasting so long without bringing any of them home. 

It’s also not so bad for them to be impulsive with adoption, even though it should be a long, thought out process and not an impulsive decision, they’re more than equipped to take care of a cat as their house is already filled with spare things for the shelter. And, well, Hyunwoo literally runs a rescue shelter, so he knows everything there is to know about caring for a cat, especially a rescue. 

“I’m not mad,” Changkyun says first, wanting to make sure that Hyunwoo understands, and Hyunwoo’s sigh of relief tells him that it was the right thing to say. “He’s too adorable, anyway, I wouldn’t be able to say no to him either.”

Kitty isn’t in the kitchen with them, and although Changkyun isn’t sure where he is, presumably Hyunwoo’s set up a bed for him somewhere and so he’s probably there. 

“So, you don’t mind that I brought him home?” Hyunwoo asks. 

“Of course not. We’ve been discussing getting a pet for so long that one of us was going to end up doing this at some point.”

Hyunwoo chuckles. “You’re not wrong.”

They continue with their food, both completely clearing their plates. Changkyun feels completely stuffed and satisfied. “Thanks for dinner, love.”

“Anything for you.” Hyunwoo picks up their now empty plates and places them into the dishwasher, then starts to clear away the rest of the table. 

Changkyun gets up to help, not wanting to leave Hyunwoo to clean up all on his own, and between the two of them it doesn’t take too long to get the table tidy. 

Hyunwoo opens up their snack cupboard. “Sweet or salty popcorn?”

“Sweet,” Changkyun replies. “Can we watch Venom?”

“We always watch Venom,” Hyunwoo points out. He pulls out a bag of sweet popcorn, puts it in the microwave and sets the timer. “But if you want to watch it again, then yes.”

Changkyun grins and heads into the living room to set up the movie for them. There’s a new addition to the living room, as he’d predicted, in the form of a small cat bed, a bunch of toys and a cat tower. Kitty is curled up in the bed, but his head is lifted to look at Changkyun. 

“Hey, Kitty,” Changkyun greets. “Do you like the house?”

Of course Changkyun doesn’t expect Kitty to actually reply, he is a cat after all, but strangely enough, it appears almost like Kitty nods at him. 

It’s unusual, but it could’ve been a weird coincidence, so Changkyun decides to ignore it and get to putting in their DVD (because, yes, they do own it on DVD). Once he does that and the title screen is up, he goes to their storage cupboard in the hallway and grabs their biggest, fluffiest blanket. It’s his favourite one, the one Hyunwoo bought him as a present a few years back, and so he always likes to pick it out for them to use. 

He returns to the living room and sits down on the sofa, stretching out his legs but leaving enough space for Hyunwoo to sit down, too, and drapes the blanket over himself. 

Kitty watches him from the corner of the room with interest. 

“Want to come sit up here?” Changkyun asks the cat. 

At that, Kitty gets up from his bed, stretches and then trots over to the sofa. He jumps up onto Changkyun’s legs and turns this way and that, moving the blankets around until he finds the perfect position and sits himself down, curled up. 

Changkyun reaches out and pets Kitty’s head gently. 

Kitty purrs quietly and it makes Changkyun smile. He already feels love and adoration for the cat, almost like he was meant to be a part of their little family. 

“I see Kitty’s taken a liking to you,” Hyunwoo says. 

Changkyun turns his head to look at Hyunwoo, who’s just entered the room, and smiles at him. “I think I’m his favourite.”

“That makes two of us.” Hyunwoo sits down on the sofa and puts an arm around Changkyun instantly.

Changkyun cuddles up to his side, resting his head on Hyunwoo’s chest. He’s still petting Kitty with one hand, and he puts his other on Hyunwoo’s thigh and squeezes. “Love you,” he whispers. 

Hyunwoo kisses the crown of his head. “I love you too.”

Now that the two of them are comfortable, Changkyun starts the movie, already smiling as soon as it starts because no matter how often he watches Venom, he loves it just as much every single time. 

* * *

For once, Changkyun has a day off from both university and his job. Not that he minds his job, of course, because being paid to walk spend time with dogs is never a bad thing, but it’s nice to have a break from everything and have a day to himself. 

He’d woken up at 7am to his alarm, dreading the day ahead because he’s just too exhausted recently, only to see that he has an email from his lecturer for his only class that day cancelling it. And so he’d promptly gone back to sleep and caught up on a few more hours of sleep. 

Now it’s 10am and he’s feeling much more well rested and ready for his day of doing, well, nothing. There’s nothing he actively needs to do just yet, so he can afford to take the day off. 

He heads downstairs and greets Kitty who’s sitting at the bottom of the stairs almost like he’s waiting for Changkyun. They’ve only had Kitty for a few days now, but he seems to have taken a liking to the both of them already. Whenever Changkyun gets up in the morning, Kitty waits for him to come downstairs, and he’s always waiting by the door as soon as Changkyun returns home. It’s sweet, really, how he seems so interested in both Changkyun and Hyunwoo. 

“Morning, Kitty,” Changkyun greets, crouching down so he can scratch between Kitty’s ears. 

Kitty purrs in reply. 

“Now, Kitty,” Changkyun says, looking at him seriously, “I have to do something today that you might not like, but I hope we can still get along well once I do.”

Kitty tilts his head and it’s almost like there’s confusion in his eyes, so Changkyun elaborates. 

“It’s nothing bad, don’t worry.”

Changkyun gives Kitty one last scratch and then stands and makes his way into the kitchen. He fills up a glass with water and then downs it at once, dehydrated from his sleep.

He checks Kitty’s water bowl right after and sees that it could do with some topping up, so he fills up another glassfull and tips it into Kitty’s water bowl. 

After he’s made sure Kitty is all sorted, he stretches his arms up, trying to unwind the knots in his back. His back makes a satisfying clicking sound. 

Changkyun focuses his mind. It’s never easy to shift, especially after it having been so long since he last got a chance to, so he does his best to focus his mind only on his dog form. 

Slowly, he feels his body begin to change and shift. It’s not the most comfortable feeling in the world, but it only lasts about a minute before his body settles and he’s changed into his dog form. 

He pushes his way out of his clothes that are now far too big for his body and not the right shape and takes a few clumsy steps forward, having to readjust to being in a completely different body. 

Being a shifter isn’t something Changkyun ever tells anyone, especially since their existence is a secret in society, and something that he tries not to think about too often. It’s not that he dislikes being a shifter, it’s actually quite fun to let loose and experience life as a dog instead of a human, even if it is temporary, but it’s just not something he really shares. He’s never told Hyunwoo about it so far, not because he doesn’t trust Hyunwoo or anything of the sort, but just because Changkyun doesn’t think it’s that relevant. He’s one of the lucky few that only has to shift every now and then, unlike his friend, Minhyuk, the only other shifter he knows, who needs to shift at least once a week. Although Changkyun doesn’t know any other shifters, Minhyuk knows a bunch of them, and he says that Changkyun is one of the only people he knows who rarely has to shift. 

One day Changkyun knows he’ll tell Hyunwoo, but for now it just doesn’t feel necessary. 

The more steps Changkyun takes, the steadier he becomes on his feet. He trots into the living room, intending to make himself comfortable on the sofa, only to come face to face with Kitty in the hallway. 

Kitty stares at him and so Changkyun stares back. He can’t communicate while in his dog form, of course, so he doesn’t really know what to do. 

Instead of turning and running away like Changkyun would expect of Kitty when seeing a dog, he instead takes a cautious step closer to Changkyun. Then, when Changkyun doesn’t move, he takes another. And another. 

Changkyun simply watches as Kitty approaches him and wonders what he’s going to do. 

Then, Kitty nudges him under the chin with his nose, almost playfully. 

Changkyun warily nudges Kitty back. 

And Kitty does it again, nudges him, his tail flicking lazily side to side. He nudges once more, a little more forcefully, and then starts to walk towards the living room. When he reaches the door, he turns back and stares at Changkyun. 

This spurs Changkyun into action. He runs up to Kitty and follows him into the room. 

Kitty goes straight towards his bed, but Changkyun doesn’t want to invade his space, so he jumps up onto the sofa and settles down on it, stretching out his legs. The sofa feels a whole lot bigger when he’s a shiba as opposed to a human. 

Realising that Changkyun is sitting on the sofa, Kitty turns away from his bed and jumps onto the sofa too. He sits himself down right next to Changkyun, curled up by his belly, and mews happily. 

Changkyun noses the top of Kitty’s head. 

He never expected Kitty to actually want to be in the same room as him when Changkyun’s a dog, let alone cuddle up to him. It’s rather strange and confusing, but Kitty doesn’t act much like a typical cat from what Changkyun’s seen of him over the last few days of having him. He seems strangely human-like, and Changkyun distantly wonders if he’s actually just another shapeshifter, but he puts that thought out of his mind. It’s possible, sure, but if Kitty were a shifter why would he be at a shelter and then stay in his cat form for days on end?

Changkyun decides to stop thinking and worrying about it. He wanted to shift today to try and relax, not think, so he decides to shut his eyes and sleep, which comes rather easily, especially with the quiet, soft mewls from Kitty as he sleeps himself. 

* * *

“No, but, like, bunnies and dogs aren’t meant to get along, right? But we get along so well.”

“I’m not sure there’s any particular hatred between bunnies and dogs,” Changkyun points out. He’s not really sure what Minhyuk, who has come along to do his dog walk with him, is talking about anymore. Minhyuk had rang Changkyun in the morning to complain that he’s bored and misses him so Changkyun had invited him along on his walk and ever since they’d met up Minhyuk’s just been talking nonsense.

“Well, they’re not like, I don’t know, dogs and dogs,” Minhyuk says, flailing his arms around dramatically as he speaks. 

“Minhyuk,” Changkyun says seriously, “that doesn’t make sense.”

“It does,” Minhyuk insists. “Me and you get along, right?”

Changkyun squints at Minhyuk, wondering where he’s going with this. “Yes?”

“We’re both dogs, so it makes sense.”

Changkyun hums an agreement. 

“But then Hoseok is a bunny, so it doesn’t make sense that we get along,” Minhyuk says. 

“I’m not sure your partners are supposed to be decided off of which animal they shift into, so your point still makes no sense.”

Minhyuk grumbles something under his breath, but Changkyun doesn’t catch it. 

“Besides,” Changkyun starts, tugging back one of the dogs he’s walking as he gets a bit too close to the road, “I get along fine with my new cat and I’m a dog.”

“Oh, yeah, your new cat. What’s he like?”

Changkyun thinks over whether he should tell Minhyuk about how Kitty acts and quickly decides it’s worth telling him. “Well, uh, he kinda acts weirdly human. I swear he turned the TV on by himself when I was out of the room.” It sounds ridiculous now he’s said it out loud, but if anyone’s going to be able to give him an answer, it’s Minhyuk. 

“Hmm, odd,” Minhyuk agrees. “You think he might be a shifter?”

They finally reach the park, and Changkyun is glad to be able to let the dogs - well, the ones that will come back when he calls them, at least - off their leads for a run around. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Their conversation shifts to chatting about other things in their lives as they walk around the park and throw balls for the dogs to chase after. 

After a few minutes, Minhyuk suddenly freezes with his arm in the air, ready to throw a ball. He slowly brings his arm back down and turns to look at Changkyun. “What does your cat look like?”

Changkyun frowns, wondering how this could possibly be relevant. “He’s grey with darker stripes and the tip of his tail is white and he has huge brown eyes. Why?”

“Can I see a picture?” Minhyuk asks. 

Changkyun pulls his phone out of his pocket and brings up a photo of Kitty to show Minhyuk. 

“Fucking Hyungwon,” Minhyuk mutters under his breath when he sees the photo. Then, louder, he says, “I think your cat is actually my friend stuck in his cat form.”

“Stuck? Is that even possible?”

Minhyuk nods. “It’s rare, but it’s happened to him before.”

Changkyun takes a moment to run through everything in his head. “So, let me get this straight. Your friend Hyungwon is a cat shifter who somehow got stuck in his cat form and now he’s my cat?”

“Yes. That’s right.”

Changkyun takes a long, deep breath and then sighs. “Why do the weirdest things always happen to me?”

* * *

When Changkyun gets back from dog walking, he decides to test out whether Minhyuk’s theory is actually correct and Kitty is in fact not Kitty, but Hyungwon.

He’s not really sure how he can go about testing that other than to just call Hyungwon’s name and see if Kitty responds in any way. 

So, he creeps into the living room and finds Kitty asleep on his bed as expected. He feels bad waking him up, but he really needs to know if Kitty is actually a shifter. As much as Changkyun enjoys being in his dog form from time to time, he can’t imagine being stuck like that for an extended period of time. Being a human is just so much easier and better to Changkyun. 

He attempts to quell his guilt for what he’s about to do, and calls, “Hyungwon?”

Kitty’s head snaps up. 

Changkyun steps into the room and approaches Kitty carefully. “Are you Hyungwon?” he asks. 

After a few seconds of the two of them awkwardly staring at each other, Kitty - or, well, Hyungwon - nods. 

Changkyun pinches the bridge of his nose. Now what does he do?

* * *

While Changkyun is panicking over what to do about the whole situation, he doesn’t hear the front door open or Hyunwoo enter the house. He only realises when Hyunwoo calls his name. 

“Oh, hey, love. How was work?” Changkyun asks as he goes to meet Hyunwoo at the front door. 

“Good, thank you. It wasn’t as busy as usual so I got a chance to play with the kittens,” Hyunwoo replies with a smile. “Why are you looking so panicked?”

Changkyun didn’t think he’d be read so easily or quickly, but Hyunwoo always has been good at knowing exactly what Changkyun’s thinking and feeling. “I kinda need to tell you something and it’s related to Kitty.”

Hyunwoo frowns, but leads Changkyun into the living room to talk. He sits down and pats the space next to him which Changkyun sits down in. He puts his hand on top of Changkyun’s which is resting on his knee and squeezes. “What’s going on?”

Changkyun sighs. “Well, you see, I’m kinda a shifter. It’s, like, I can change into a dog and it’s not as weird as it sounds I promise there’s actually a lot of us but we just don’t really tell humans and why don’t you seem surprised or creeped out?”

Hyunwoo chuckles and squeezes Changkyun’s hand once again. “I already figured it out. I mean, coming home to a dog I’d never seen before in the house sleeping while you were nowhere to be found kinda gave it away.”

That was unexpected, but Changkyun does often fall asleep in his dog form and so it makes sense for Hyunwoo to come home and find him, but he is rather confused as to how Hyunwoo figured out that it was him, so he asks Hyunwoo this. 

“My coworker, Hoseok, is a bunny shifter and told me all about it, so it wasn’t too hard to put two and two together.”

“Wait, Hoseok? Minhyuk’s Hoseok? What a small world.”

“Your friend Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Changkyun nods. 

“Oh, is that Hoseok’s new boyfriend he’s been talking about, then?”

Before Changkyun can answer, Hyunwoo starts speaking again. 

“Wait, but what does this have to do with Kitty?” he asks, head tilted to the side. 

“Kitty isn’t Kitty but he’s actually Hyungwon, another shifter. Minhyuk’s friends with him and he thinks Hyungwon might be stuck as a cat,” Changkyun explains. 

Hyungwon, who had been in another room, must’ve heard his name mentioned as he comes scuttling in and jumps up onto Changkyun’s lap. He looks up at Changkyun, perched on his lap, and meows loudly at him. 

“What is it?” Changkyun asks. He’s not really sure what Hyungwon’s trying to communicate with him. 

Hyungwon meows again and headbutts Changkyun’s hand. 

“I don’t know what you want. I’m sorry.” Changkyun really wants to help, but it’s hard to understand from nothing but meowing. 

“Hey, Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo tries. “Are you stuck as a cat?”

Hyungwon meows loudly, and Changkyun assumes that it must be a yes. 

“Do you want to turn back to human?” Changkyun asks. He strokes his hand through Hyungwon’s fur, trying to calm him down as he’s clearly a bit worked up over this. 

Instead of meowing again, this time Hyungwon just nods. 

“Okay, we’ll figure it out,” Changkyun promises, booping Hyungwon’s nose lightly and giggling when he sneezes. “Cute.”

* * *

“What do we do about Hyungwon?” Changkyun asks. 

Hyunwoo squeezes his arms tighter around Changkyun’s waist. “I don’t know.”

Changkyun sighs. He wants to enjoy cuddling with his boyfriend in bed, but he just can’t stop thinking about Hyungwon and what to do to help him. He’d hate to be trapped in his dog form, unable to properly communicate with anyone or do anything he’s used to. It must be horrible and he really feels bad for Hyungwon for having to deal with it. He might not know Hyungwon as his human self, but he feels like they have a bond together now, and he really wants to help him and get to know him properly. 

But no ideas on what to actually do to help come to mind. This is a completely new situation for him, one he’s never experienced himself or really heard anything about other than Minhyuk’s brief mention that it’s happened to Hyungwon before. 

Right, it happened before, which means Minhyuk might be able to tell him what worked last time to change Hyungwon back and so what they can do this time to help him. He makes a mental note to text Minhyuk and ask him tomorrow morning, because he’s far too comfortable in Hyunwoo’s arms right now. 

“Kyun?”

Changkyun hums. 

“Stop thinking and get some sleep, okay? We can figure out how to help Hyungwon in the morning.”

Hyunwoo’s right, because of course he is, so Changkyun tries to put it out of his mind, and he finds that it doesn’t take long to fall asleep once he does. 

* * *

The next morning is thankfully a weekend, so Changkyun and Hyunwoo got to sleep in a bit and cuddle in bed, which makes Changkyun happy. But even with a nice relaxing morning, the worry of what to do to help Hyungwon is still at the back of his mind, gnawing at him. 

He’s already text Minhyuk to ask what happened last time Hyungwon couldn’t turn back to human, but Minhyuk doesn’t have any clue as he wasn’t there, only heard about it from Hyungwon. 

Changkyun sinks into the sofa with a groan, covering his face with his arms. He really has no idea what to do.

A light weight lands in his lap and he removes his arm from over his eyes to see Hyungwon looking up at him.

“Hey, Kitty. Sorry, Hyungwon. Can I still call you Kitty?”

Hyungwon nods. 

Changkyun feels himself smile. Hyungwon’s just so adorable. He wonders if he’s as cute as a human as he is as a cat. “How do we help you?”

Hyungwon, of course, doesn’t answer, because he can’t. He just stares at Changkyun with his big brown eyes. 

Changkyun runs his hand down his back, Hyungwon’s soft fur beneath his fingers bringing him comfort. “I wish I could help you turn back.”

“Baby,” Hyunwoo calls from the kitchen, “can you ask Minhyuk what Hyungwon’s favourite food is?”

Changkyun calls back an affirmative and sends the text to Minhyuk. He has no idea what difference knowing Hyungwon’s favourite food is going to make because when a shifter is in their animal form they’re meant to consume the food of their species, not human food. Changkyun doesn’t really know the science behind it (ironic, really, considering he’s technically a biology student) but he does know the one time he ate human food as a dog that dogs are absolutely not meant to eat he fell sick. So, now, he just eats in his human form and avoids it in his dog form. Dog food isn’t that appetising, anyway. 

Minhyuk replies to Changkyun’s text pretty quickly to tell him Hyungwon loves shrimp, so Changkyun tells this to Hyunwoo. 

He’s not sure what Hyunwoo’s doing in the kitchen, presumably cooking them some brunch (because it’s a little too late to be breakfast, but definitely too early for lunch), but Changkyun’s got an adorable cat on his lap, so he’s not going to get up to find out. 

He ends up dozing off on the sofa as he pets Hyungwon while he softly purrs. 

* * *

Changkyun is shaken awake and he blinks a few times until Hyunwoo comes into view.

“I had an idea,” Hyunwoo says. 

“What idea?”

Hyunwoo heads back to the kitchen and makes a gesture for Changkyun to follow him, which he does. In the kitchen there are three bowls set up on the table, all with pasta, shrimp and a creamy sauce. 

“This looks lovely, but what’s the idea?” Changkyun asks again. 

“Cats can’t eat dairy, right?”

Changkyun nods. “Right.”

“So, I was thinking,” Hyunwoo says, “I can make food that Hyungwon loves, but that he can’t eat as a cat and it might finally get him to turn back to human.”

“You really think this can work?”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

Hyunwoo leaves the room to go and find Hyungwon, so Changkyun sits down at his usual seat at the table. He has no idea if this will even work to turn Hyungwon back to human, but at this point he’s willing to try anything. And hey, if it doesn’t work he still gets a good meal out of it, and that’s all he could really ask for. 

Hyunwoo returns to the kitchen carrying Hyungwon, and places him down on the floor by the table. “I made you some shrimp,” Hyunwoo says. 

Hyungwon looks up at him, eyes wide. 

“But you can’t eat it as a cat because it has dairy in.”

Hyungwon lifts his nose in the air and saunters out of the room, tail high. 

Changkyun looks at the now empty spot where Hyungwon sat, and then at Hyunwoo. “Well, that didn’t work.”

“Do you think he’s mad at me?” Hyunwoo sounds small and nervous, completely unlike himself. 

“I don’t think so.”

Their conversation doesn’t get to continue because a mop of dark, curly hair pokes around the door. “Uh, hi.”

Changkyun blinks once. Twice. Then, “Hyungwon?”

The man who’s apparently Hyungwon nods. “I kinda, um, need some clothes.”

“You can borrow mine. You know where the bedroom is, right?” Hyunwoo says. He sounds just as shocked as Changkyun feels. 

Hyungwon nods and his head disappears again. His footsteps can be heard going up the stairs. 

Changkyun turns to look at Hyunwoo and finds that his mouth is hanging open in shock. It’s adorable. He reaches over and gently pushes Hyunwoo’s chin up to close his mouth. “I guess your plan worked.”

“I guess it did.”

A few minutes pass and then Hyungwon enters the room again. He’s wearing sweatpants and a pale blue jumper that’s way too big for him. His hands just barely peek out of the bottom of the sleeves and Changkyun can barely hold back his coo at how adorable he looks. It turns out he is as cute as a human as he is as a cat. 

Hyungwon’s cheeks are dusted a light pink. “Hi, I’m Hyungwon.” He speaks softly and quietly like he doesn’t want to disturb the room. 

“Hey,” Changkyun greets. He gives a friendly smile to Hyungwon, hoping it’ll help ease his nerves a little bit. “Come sit down.”

Hyungwon nods and does as Changkyun says and takes the seat next to him. He looks down at his hands instead of at either of the two of them. 

Changkyun feels bad because he seemed so much more comfortable around them as a cat, and he’s worried that Hyungwon didn’t want to become human again. So, he decides to ask Hyungwon about it. “You didn’t want to stay as a cat, did you? I hope we didn’t force you to turn back.”

Hyungwon shakes his head frantically. “No, no. I wanted to be human. Thank you.”

He seems sincere, but still Changkyun can’t help but worry. 

“Thank you for the food,” Hyungwon says quietly, looking up through his eyelashes at Hyunwoo. 

“No problem,” Hyunwoo says. “Let’s eat.”

So the three of them eat their food in silence. It’s only a little bit awkward and Changkyun feels bad because he’s sure Hyungwon feels a lot more awkward than either he or Hyunwoo do, but he just doesn’t really know what to say. 

After they finish, Hyungwon thanks Hyunwoo again for the food. 

“Hyungwon, can I ask something?” Hyunwoo says after Hyungwon thanks him. 

“Sure,” Hyungwon replies. He sounds slightly more confident than previously. 

“How did you get stuck as a cat?”

Hyungwon’s face instantly changes back to nervous like it had been before. 

“You don’t have to tell us,” Hyunwoo adds. “I was just curious.”

“No, it’s fine.” Hyungwon takes a long, deep breath, then admits quietly, “I was having roommate problems and so I thought it’d be easier if I just became a cat for a while to avoid it and so I didn’t have to live there, but then I got stuck.”

Changkyun feels like someone’s taken a hand to his heart and squeezed it. Hard. “Why didn’t you go to Minhyuk? He’s your friend, right?”

“I didn’t want to bother him,” Hyungwon answers sadly. “Now I wish I had because I’ll have to go back to where I was living before, I guess. I don’t know.”

And Changkyun won’t have that, not at all, so he says, “But you’re living here, I thought?” It’s obviously not been discussed, but they have a huge house for just the two of them and Hyungwon’s basically part of their family now, even if he was a cat for almost the whole time he’s been with them. Changkyun knows Hyunwoo would never want to kick Hyungwon out, either. 

“Oh, no I couldn’t. You were already too nice with everything you gave me before.”

“We insist,” Hyunwoo says. He reaches out and ruffles Hyungwon’s hair. “You’re still our Kitty, yeah?”

Hyungwon, probably subconsciously, lifts his head like he’s going to nuzzle Hyunwoo’s hand, but then blushes and looks back down to his lap when he must realise what he’s doing. He must still be feeling the effects of having been in his cat form for so long. Changkyun only shifts for short periods at a time, only a few hours at most every now and then and he still feels the effects of it for up to two days after he shifts. Although Changkyun doesn’t know the exact length of time that Hyungwon was stuck as a cat, he’s been in their house for just over a week now, so it’s definitely been longer than that, especially for him to have ended up in Hyunwoo’s rescue shelter, so he’s probably going to be feeling the effects for a while to come. 

“I don’t want to intrude,” Hyungwon whispers. 

“You wouldn’t,” Changkyun insists. “As long as you need to stay here, you can.” He looks to Hyunwoo for his approval of that statement, realising it isn’t something they discussed, but Hyunwoo subtly nods at him and he’s glad they’re on the same page. 

Hyungwon finally looks up from his lap and smiles at the both of them. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Kitty,” Changkyun says cheekily. 

Hyungwon’s pretty blush sure is a sight to see. 

* * *

Hyungwon fits in well into their routine. He wakes up and eats breakfast with the two of them (well, when Changkyun manages to roll out of bed early. It doesn’t always happen on his days off or when he has a late start so on those days Hyunwoo and Hyungwon eat breakfast together without him) and stays at home while they go about their days. Sometimes they come home to him in his cat form (which he doesn’t stay in for too long anymore) and sometimes he stays as a human. 

It only takes a week for it to feel like Hyungwon’s just always been there with them. But even then, he’s still rather shy around both of them. They make sure to include him in everything and invite him along to plans, but he still seems hesitant. 

It makes Changkyun sad, and a little worried that maybe Hyungwon feels uncomfortable around them, but he has to remind himself it hasn’t been that long that he’s been staying with them and they still don’t know a lot about Hyungwon’s past. Changkyun shares lots of stories about himself, and also stories about his and Hyunwoo’s past, hoping to encourage Hyungwon to open up to them, but he knows these things can’t be forced. It’ll just take some time and that’s what he needs to remember. 

Changkyun currently is lazing on the sofa scrolling through random sites on his phone. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon went out to buy some groceries, but Changkyun had opted to stay home by himself and now he’s regretting it because he’s just so  _ bored _ . Sure, he’s got tons of things he could, and probably should, be doing and also access to YouTube, Netflix and many other services that are there just to entertain him, but somehow none of that sounds appealing to him. 

What does sound appealing, though, is Hyunwoo and Hyungwon hurrying up and coming home so he can have cuddles. He hasn’t yet convinced Hyungwon to join in with his and Hyunwoo’s cuddles when he’s in his human form, he’s far too shy for that, but when he’s in his cat form he’s a lot more confident and loves to cling to both of them. It’s endearing, really. 

Changkyun hears the sound of a key being inserted into the lock of the front door and perks up immediately. 

“We’re home,” Hyunwoo calls as he enters the house. 

“Living room,” Changkyun yells back to let them know where he is. 

Soon enough, Hyungwon enters the room, looking very sleepy. He yawns and stumbles over to Changkyun with his eyes barely open. “Sleepy,” he mumbles and then plops himself down on Changkyun’s lap. 

On instinct Changkyun wraps his arms around Hyungwon’s waist and holds him close. 

Hyungwon hums contentedly and snuggles his face into Changkyun’s neck. His breath tickles Changkyun slightly, but not enough for him to say anything about it. 

Rather quickly, Hyungwon ends up falling asleep, his breath evening out. 

Changkyun does his best to stay very still, not wanting to disturb Hyungwon and wake him up, but on the inside his heart feels like it’s going wild. This is the closest Hyungwon’s been to him without shifting and the fact that he chose to come to Changkyun when half awake to sleep on makes Changkyun’s heart soar. 

“Hey, Kyun, can you—“

Changkyun shushes Hyunwoo as he enters the room. He shifts his eyes to the side to try and indicate to Hyunwoo that Hyungwon’s sleeping. 

“Oh,” Hyunwoo says quietly. He tiptoes over to Changkyun and pecks his lips, then smiles at both him and Hyungwon. “Cute.”

“He is,” Changkyun agrees in a whisper. 

“No, both of you.”

Changkyun glares, but doesn’t try to argue against it. 

“I’m gonna make us some food,” Hyunwoo says quietly. He gives Changkyun another quick kiss before he leaves to the kitchen to start cooking. 

Changkyun yawns and feels himself start to get tireder and tireder too. Doing nothing all day does that to you, apparently. 

He dozes off briefly, the sound of Hyungwon’s quiet, rhythmic breaths lulling him into sleep, but it doesn’t take long for him to be woken up by a pressure against his chest. 

Changkyun blinks his eyes open and comes face to face with Hyungwon’s very red face. “Are you okay?” Changkyun asks. 

“I am so sorry,” Hyungwon blurts. “I woke up and felt bad for falling asleep on you so I was trying to move to let you sleep in peace but I, uh, fell.” He nods towards his hands on Changkyun’s chest that are holding him up. “I’m really sorry.”

Changkyun smiles at him. “I don’t mind. It’s cute that you came straight to me to sleep.”

Hyungwon, somehow, blushes even harder. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“No, not at all,” Changkyun insists. He reaches up to brush one of Hyungwon’s curls out of his face. “I’m always up for cuddles, Kitty.”

Hyungwon launches himself to the side and buries his face in the sofa and whines loudly. “Stop.”

Changkyun giggles and prods at Hyungwon’s back again and again until Hyungwon finally lifts his head to glare at him. “Come on, let’s get some food.”

Hyungwon runs into the kitchen at Changkyun’s mention of food. Changkyun follows after him at a much more reasonable pace and finds Hyungwon clinging to Hyunwoo’s arm. “Changkyun’s being mean,” he complains with a pout. 

“Is he now?” Hyunwoo turns to look at Changkyun with a raised eyebrow. “What have you been doing?”

“Nothing,” Changkyun denies. “I was being nice.”

Hyungwon sticks his tongue out at Changkyun then turns his attention back to Hyunwoo. He tugs Hyunwoo’s arm and pouts at him. 

Hyunwoo grins at Hyungwon and ruffles his hair. “You want food?”

Hyungwon nods. “Feel like being a cat. Do you have cat food?”

“Always.”

Hyungwon shuffles out of the kitchen off to another room (presumably so he can shift in private). 

Changkyun walks over to Hyunwoo and back hugs him, gently kissing between his shoulder blades. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” The food Hyunwoo’s cooking starts to sizzle, so he moves it around in the pan to make sure it doesn’t stick. “Do you want to come to the shelter tomorrow?”

Changkyun almost squeals in excitement. He rarely gets to go along to the shelter as Hyunwoo is often far too busy to invite Changkyun and whenever he isn’t Changkyun happens to be busy. “I’d love to.”

“I invited Hyungwon, too, so we can all go together tomorrow morning.”

“I can’t wait.”

* * *

Changkyun doesn’t sleep well because he’s too excited to properly settle down and he wakes up every few hours in excitement. Now that they’re at the shelter he can’t stop yawning. 

“You should’ve slept more,” Hyungwon says, poking Changkyun’s forehead. 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Changkyun replies. He yawns once again. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm, very.”

Hyungwon’s been sleeping in a separate room to them, saying he didn’t want to take up their space that they have as a couple, even when Changkyun and Hyunwoo insist that he doesn’t have to. Neither of them would mind if Hyungwon shared their room, and the guest room still isn’t decorated properly, so it feels even worse to make him sleep in there alone, but no matter how much they try to convince him he doesn’t want to listen. 

“Kittens!” Hyungwon yells suddenly. He’s looking over Changkyun’s shoulder so Changkyun turns around to look and sees that, sure enough, Hyunwoo’s just walked into the room holding two kittens. 

Hyungwon’s up from the floor in a flash and over to the kittens, holding out a hand to let them sniff it. 

Hyunwoo gently places the kittens down on the floor by Hyungwon with a smile. “You can play with them. They’re very friendly.”

Changkyun smiles as he watches Hyungwon pick up all the various toys and tries each of them out with the kittens to see which they like more. It’s adorable to watch him interact with the kittens, especially knowing he’s a cat himself. 

Hyunwoo sits down next to Changkyun and Changkyun rests his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and interlaces their fingers. Together, the two of them watch as Hyungwon plays with the kittens. 

Hyungwon falls onto his back giggling and both of the kittens climb all over him. One of them licks his face and he giggles even harder. 

It’s endearing, and Changkyun’s sure he has heart eyes just watching it happen. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Hyunwoo asks. 

Changkyun feels his face heat up and he prays that Hyungwon won’t look over in their direction and see how red he is. “No,” he denies, even though both of them know that he kinda does have a crush on Hyungwon now, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Hyunwoo squeezes Changkyun’s hand and sighs. “That’s a shame.”

Changkyun lifts his head from Hyunwoo’s shoulder so he can squint at him. “What does that mean.”

“Well, I kinda like him and I thought we’d be good together and was thinking about seeing if the three of us could go on a date, but I guess that’s not going to happen now.”

Changkyun knows exactly what Hyunwoo is doing, but he lets it happen anyway. There’s no use trying to stick to his lie about not having a crush on Hyungwon, because it’ll only bite him in the ass. 

Before Changkyun has a chance to say anything, Hyungwon comes strolling over to them. He sits himself down on the floor in front of Hyunwoo and Changkyun, the two kittens running over to him and curling up in his lap, and tilts his head curiously as he looks between the two of them. “What’s going on here, then?”

“Nothing!” Changkyun says far too quickly. 

Hyungwon squints his eyes at Changkyun suspiciously and then turns his attention to Hyunwoo. He asks again, “What’s going on?”

“We were talking about where we’d take you out on a date,” Hyunwoo says seriously. “If you wanna go,” he adds. 

Hyungwon’s cheeks turn pink and he shyly looks down to the kittens on his lap. “I’d love to.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen and he can’t help the corners of his lips turning up, even if he tries to fight it. “This weekend?” Changkyun suggests. 

Hyungwon looks up at Changkyun to nod and smile at him. 

“Then it’s settled,” Hyunwoo says. “Now, should I go get some more of the kittens?”

Changkyun and Hyungwon agree in an instant. 

* * *

As it approaches the weekend Changkyun starts to get more and more excited for their date, but also feels more impatient. It feels like every single day drags by slowly, and when it finally gets to Saturday morning he feels like an eternity has passed since they agreed on doing their date. 

Changkyun still has no idea where they’re going and neither does Hyungwon. No matter how much Changkyun had pestered Hyunwoo all week to try and get him to reveal his plans, it hadn’t worked. He’d stayed tight-lipped about where he’s taking the two of them, insisting on it being a surprise. 

Hyunwoo wasn’t in bed when Changkyun woke up about fifteen minutes ago, and hasn’t returned, but the smell of pancakes drifts into the room and Changkyun realises why. 

Almost on instinct he makes his way down to the kitchen and finds a stack of pancakes sitting in the middle of the table with various different sauces and toppings laid out for them to choose from. 

“Morning,” Changkyun mumbles. He gives Hyunwoo a kiss, as he always does in the mornings, and sits himself down in his usual seat. 

“Good morning,” Hyunwoo replies. “Help yourself.”

So, Changkyun does. He grabs himself one of the pancakes and slathers it in chocolate spread. He makes a happy noise when he takes a bite of it. Hyunwoo always makes the best pancakes. “Where’s Hyungwon?” he asks, noting the empty seat at the table. 

“Asleep, I think,” Hyunwoo answers. He spreads chocolate on his own pancake, but a much more reasonable amount than how much Changkyun had put on his own. “I wasn’t sure whether to wake him.”

“I’m sure he’ll wake up soon. It smells too good in here for it not to wake him up.”

And sure enough Hyungwon comes in only a few minutes later. His hair is a huge mess and it looks like there’s some dried drool on the corner of his mouth, but Changkyun still thinks he looks absolutely adorable. “G’morning,” Hyungwon greets as he sits down at the table. “Thank you for the pancakes.”

It’s sweet, really, how Hyungwon always thanks them (but usually Hyunwoo, since Changkyun isn’t so skilled in cooking) for making food before he even eats it. 

The three of them get to eating the pancakes in silence and it doesn’t take long for the whole stack to be depleted. 

“Those were so good,” Changkyun compliments. “Thank you.” He leans over the table to kiss Hyunwoo’s cheek. 

“No problem.” Hyunwoo collects all of their used dishes and takes them over to the sink. “You two go get ready while I wash up. Wear something warm.”

Changkyun squints at Hyunwoo suspiciously, but he simply smiles back and shoos Changkyun away to go get dressed. 

After showering and brushing his teeth, Changkyun picks out a simple outfit of jeans and a warm jumper and changes into it. He really has no idea what to expect from this date, but he is very excited for it regardless. 

Changkyun makes his way to the living room and finds Hyungwon sitting on the sofa. He’s wearing a cozy-looking white jumper that, as expected, is far too big for him. “You look good,” Changkyun says as he sits down on the sofa beside Hyungwon. 

“Thank you. You do too.”

They fall into a comfortable silence as they wait for Hyunwoo to finish getting ready. 

He doesn’t take long, which is good for Changkyun’s impatience, and smiles at them both from the doorway and asks, “Shall we go?”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Changkyun asks again. All he sees out of the window as they drive are trees, trees and even more trees. 

“You’ll see.” Hyunwoo’s been answering the same thing every single time Changkyun asks. 

“Are you taking us to a forest in the middle of nowhere to kill us secretly?” Hyungwon jokes. 

Hyunwoo chuckles. “You know I’d never do that.”

The drive continues on past more and more trees. They really do seem to be in the middle of nowhere now. 

Eventually they come to a small car park, still in the middle of nowhere. Hyunwoo parks the car and turns to them with a grin. “We’re here.”

Changkyun looks out of the window at the trees that tower over them. “Where, exactly?”

“Somewhere special.”

Changkyun is sure Hyunwoo’s being purposefully ominous, but he decides to let it go and gets out of the car, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon getting out with him. There’s a cold breeze outside which makes Changkyun shiver slightly and he’s glad Hyunwoo told them to dress up warm. 

“Follow me.” Hyunwoo sets off into the trees. 

Changkyun runs to catch up with him and Hyungwon as they both have much longer legs than he does. When he reaches Hyunwoo’s side he grabs a hold of his hand and says, “Kitty’s joke about you taking us into a forest to kill us seems like more of a possibility by the second.”

“Just a few more minutes and you’ll see,” Hyunwoo promises. 

Changkyun falls silent and trusts that Hyunwoo knows where he’s going. 

A few minutes later, as Hyunwoo promised, the trees disappear and they come to a small clearing overlooking a huge lake. In the middle of the clearing is a dark blue picnic blanket with a woven basket sitting on it. 

“This place is so beautiful,” Hyungwon says in awe, and he’s right. The way the sunlight reflects off of the surface of the water makes it look like it’s sparkling and it looks  _ magical _ . 

“When did you have time to set this up?” Changkyun asks. 

“I had some help,” Hyunwoo admits. “Hoseok and Minhyuk came down here this morning to set it up for us.”

Changkyun makes a mental note to thank Minhyuk (and tell him to pass the message to Hoseok) later. 

The three of them sit down on the picnic blanket together. Hyunwoo opens up the basket and lays out the food on the blanket, handing both Hyungwon and Changkyun paper plates as well as taking one for himself. Among the food he’s laid out there are sandwiches cut into tiny bites, sticks of carrot and cucumber, many flavours of crisps and small little cakes amongst other things. Changkyun grabs a good variety of the food.. Even having had so many pancakes for breakfast, he somehow is still starving, and so he piles up the food on his plate. 

“Someone’s hungry,” Hyungwon says with a laugh. 

“A man’s gotta eat.” Changkyun shoves a mini sandwich into his mouth as if to prove his point, but it ends up being too much food at once and he chokes and starts coughing loudly. 

Hyunwoo, ever so caring, pats his back through his coughs until he finally stops. “You and small food is a bad idea. Noted.”

Changkyun glares at Hyunwoo and shoves another sandwich into his mouth in protest. 

“Suit yourself,” Hyunwoo says with a shrug. 

Changkyun, mouth filled with sandwich, picks up another of the mini sandwiches and holds it out for Hyunwoo, prodding it against his lips when Hyunwoo doesn’t immediately eat it. 

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and takes the sandwich from between Changkyun’s insistent fingers. 

Then, Changkyun does the same to Hyungwon who takes the food much more willingly. 

Between the three of them it doesn’t take long for all of the food to be eaten and once it’s done Changkyun lies back on the blanket to look up at the sky. It’s a sunny day, but there are some clouds in the sky still.

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo join him in his cloud watching, lying down either side of him. 

A somewhat cat-shaped cloud floats across the sky so Changkyun points at it and says, “Look, it’s you.”

“That does not look like me,” Hyungwon denies. He points up at a cloud that has no distinct shape and looks just like a blob. “That one’s you.”

“Thanks, Kitty,” Changkyun deadpans. 

“I just had a thought,” Hyunwoo says. “If Hyungwon’s a kitten and Kyunnie’s a puppy, what would I be?”

Changkyun thinks about it. He’s never even really considered what animal Hyunwoo would be if he were a shifter as it never crossed his mind before. “Maybe a bear,” he settles on. “Big and soft and caring.”

“Are bears caring?” Hyunwoo asks. 

“Winnie the Pooh is a bear,” Hyungwon points out. “That’s your new nickname. Winnie.”

“I’m not sure I like that.”

Changkyun giggles. “You’ll learn to, Winnie.”

Hyunwoo shoves Changkyun’s shoulder, but only lightly so he doesn’t go flying into Hyungwon on the other side. 

They fall into a silence, simply watching as the clouds go past in the sky. It’s relaxing to just lie there and watch the clouds. 

Changkyun starts to think as he watches them. He thinks about everything that’s happened recently. About finally buying a house with the love of his life, about pursuing his dream to be a vet, about coming home to find out Hyunwoo had adopted a cat for them, to finding out that cat was in fact a shifter named Hyungwon, and slowly falling for Hyungwon as he’s stayed with them. 

_ Wait.  _

Changkyun shoots up suddenly into a sitting position. 

Hyunwoo and Hyungwon follow after, both looking at him worriedly. Hyunwoo places a hand cautiously on Changkyun’s shoulder. “Are you okay, baby?”

Changkyun looks at Hyunwoo, wide-eyed, then turns to look at Hyungwon. 

“Kyunnie?” Hyungwon tries. 

It snaps Changkyun out of his silence and into him blurting, “Can I kiss you?”

Hyungwon’s own eyes go wide at this and Changkyun panics trying to take it back, but he doesn’t get a chance to as Hyungwon leans in and presses the softest kiss to his lips. 

Hyungwon pulls away shyly and hides his face, bright red as it often is. 

Changkyun’s heart soars and he unconsciously reaches his hand up to touch his lips where Hyungwon had just kissed him. 

“This date was a success already,” Hyunwoo says, amused. “I wasn’t expecting kisses until the end.” He taps his chin as if in thought. “Although, there’s a lack of them my way.”

Hyungwon scrambles over to Hyunwoo to give him an equally as gentle kiss, pulling away after only a few seconds in his shyness. “Better?”

Hyunwoo grins. “Much.”

Changkyun feels a giggle build up inside him from happiness. He’d never have expected things to work out this way a few weeks ago, but now that everything’s happened the only word he has to describe how he feels is that he’s completely and utterly content. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! kudos n comments r always appreciated
> 
> just a side note btw: discussion abt adopting pets is important!!! dont impulsively adopt a pet!! do lots of research first n make sure u are already prepared to take care of one before doing so. sn's decision is obviously impulsive but he Runs A Shelter n already has the necessary stuff that he needs for a kitten, knows how to take care of one And has already talked to ck abt adopting at some point. just wanted to clear up the impulsive buying n stuff as u need to do lots of research n be prepared for a pet as it is a huge commitment, but in this it /is/ impulsive bc sn (n ck) r already prepared for that responsibility. adopt responsibly kids!!!!!


End file.
